The Apple Doesn't Fall Far
by otp-fandomfeels
Summary: A story of a mother and daughter who just want the other one to be okay. Just the slightest hint of Oadam, but other than that no pairings. Rated T for character death. Story will probably have three parts.
1. Part One

**This idea popped into my head one day, and I decided to roll with it. Please tell me what you think of this story, it's different than the other ones I've written.**

* * *

Adelina didn't want to be the Cepan for Number Seven, she had wanted to be the Cepan for Number One, but that was not the way fate would have it. She wished Number One was Number Nine, that way she would have been safer. Again, fate was not on her side.

Adelina had a duty to Lorien, and that was to protect and train Number Seven, and she intended to do that. If she could turn Seven into a fighter, then Seven might save One someday. She knew it was a long shot, but she couldn't do anything else to protect her.

She couldn't find Number One because she would have to leave Seven behind or risk breaking that charm for the rest of the children. They were just kids, the Mogadorians didn't even know of Earth for all Adelina knew, maybe she would be safe after all.

She took Seven from place to place, until they ended up in a covenant. She wanted to settle down, have a place to train Seven, or Marina, as she was now calling her. Adelina wanted to give up, but she wouldn't for One, her daughter.

Adelina hated that they took away her daughter's name, and now she was just reduced to a number. Not only was she now just a number, she was the most vulnerable number. One could die, there was no charm protecting her like there was for Marina and the other children.

Hilde was someone Adelina thought she could trust. If Adelina couldn't be One's Cepan, she was glad it was Hilde. Hilde knew the way of the Loric, and she would teach One to be an excellent fighter. She would give up her life for One.

The one-year trip to Earth only made it more painful to say goodbye. Adelina found herself wishing she had died on Lorien because she couldn't stand the thought of One being somewhere where she couldn't protect her. Her job was to protect and train Marina, and that's what she was going to try to do.

Marina wanted to train, she was enthusiastic, and she reminded her so much of One. Marina couldn't wait to get her legacies, and Adelina wondered which legacies One would get. She knew One would be capable of great things, she would be the one who protected eight, but Adelina just wanted her to protect herself.

Adelina was trying to keep focused on Marina, but One was all that was on her thoughts. Where is she? How is she? Is Hilde still with her?

She tried to distract herself by training Marina. Marina was excited, but somewhere along the way, Adelina became nothing more than an instructor to Marina. Marina was a soldier to her, Adelina couldn't handle having two kids in the middle of the war, so Marina had to be a soldier. Marina had to be a soldier so she didn't remind her of One.

One day Marina asked, "When will we meet up with the others? I want to see them, I want to know them."

Adelina said, "You aren't ready yet, Seven."

Marina said, "I asked you not to call me that, I want to feel like a person, not just some robot you can order around. I think we should try to find the others."

"That wouldn't be smart."

"They could be in danger! Their lives could be on the line! The whole war could be at stake!"

Adelina took a deep breath to calm herself before she said, "You aren't ready yet, Seven."

"I have done everything you asked, I have trained my hardest, and I'm not ready?"

Marina looks like she is ready to cry, but Adelina doesn't let her emotions show. She says, "My job is to protect and train you. The others may be in danger, but you don't have any legacies yet. Because your legacies haven't developed, you can't protect yourself. I will protect you until I say you can start making the decisions. Until that day, you will do as I say, no exceptions."

After that day, Marina didn't show Adelina any emotion, either. She trained like she was told, but she didn't love Adelina, at least she didn't try to. It was hard not to love the only person you feel understands you. Marina couldn't show Adelina her emotions because that would be showing weakness. Marina wanted to have a mother, but Adelina was the closest thing she had. She didn't know why Adelina never seemed to love her, but since that day, she stopped looking for a reason.

Even though she didn't have any legacies yet, Marina became quite the fighter. She was strong, so when Adelina heard her scream, she knew something was wrong. Marina was clutching her ankle when Adelina found her.

Adelina slowly lifted Marina's hands from her ankle so she could inspect the damage. No, it couldn't be. On Marina's ankle, she found the Loric symbol for One. Her baby was dead.

The Mogadorians were on Earth, and they had killed her daughter, the last of her family. All of the hope she had inside of her, was gone. She would never get to see her little girl again.

Adelina was ripped from her thoughts when she heard Marina sniffle. Marina didn't know about One, and there was no point in telling her now. Adelina pulled Marina to her chest, not to comfort her, but to make sure Marina didn't see her shed any tears.


	2. Part Two

**I already had this part written when I posted the first part, so I figured I might as well post it now. This part has the slightest bit of Oadam I was talking about, and I didn't even know I wanted Adam in this story until I wrote it. Please tell me what you guys think. I'm pretty sure I only want one more part after this one, but if I decide to add more, I'll say that when I next update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Saying goodbye was the hardest part. How could someone leave their mother and ever be okay with that?

All of the other children's parents were long dead, but One knew her mother was out there, somewhere. Her mother was out of her reach, she might not ever see her again.

When Hilde told One she would give her life for her, One cried. Hilde would protect her, but who would protect her mother? Would her mother give up her life for Seven?

She hoped her mother would protect herself, but if she was anything like Hilde, she would give up her life for the war. One would just have to train hard to win this war so she could take her mother somewhere safe. She didn't want her mom in the middle of this war.

Hilde trained One and taught her about Lorien. One already knew many things, but she wanted to know everything. One wanted to take her mother back to Lorien when the war was over.

One knew her chances weren't as big as the others, but she was going to live through this war, she had to. One needed to see her mother again.

Train and sleep.

That was what One did. She became powerful, strong. Her legacies developed before the others because she was older.

Hilde applauded One whenever she mastered her new legacy. One was powerful, she was a force to be reckoned with. Hilde thought that One was powerful because she was older, but One knew she was powerful because she was fighting for someone, her mother.

One didn't even know what name her mother might be going by at the moment. She pictured her mother with an elegant name, something like Emmalina.

One wondered where her mother was, or if she was even still alive. Maybe her mother was somewhere in Europe. She pictured her mother in France, sitting in a cafe with Seven, gazing at the Eiffel Tower.

Seven was lucky, and One was jealous. One knew she couldn't do anything about it, Lorien wanted her to be with Hilde, but One knew she should be with her mother.

Sometimes, One got angry. She would lash out at Hilde.

"You don't get it!"

Hilde asked, "What don't I get, One?"

"My mother is out there, she doesn't have any legacies to protect herself like I do. She could already be dead and I don't know. What if she's in trouble? What if the Mogs got to her?"

Hilde said, "One you are luckier than any other living Loric. You not only have legacies to protect yourself, but one of your family members might be out there."

Hilde put her arm around One and continued, "All of my family is dead, you are all I have left. All of the other Garde only have their Cepans, you have me and your mother out there somewhere. Don't be sad or angry, be happy. Focus your energy on fighting so you can be reunited with your mother."

One said, "Thank you, Hilde, thank you for everything."

After that, One trained impossibly harder. She appreciated Hilde, she learned to love Hilde. She knew Hilde would never replace her mother, but she could still love Hilde.

One was supposed to protect the other eight, but Hilde would protect her, which caused Hilde's death.

They were in Malaysia at the time.

Hilde turned around and said, "You need to run, One."

One shook her head and said, "No way, I'm not leaving without you."

The door broke down, and the Mogs swarmed in. One of them grabbed Hilde, quickly snapping her neck.

"No!"

The Mogs all turned to One, she knew she had to get out of here if she ever wanted to see her mother again.

One ran out the back door. She ran as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. She needed to get out of here, but she didn't know where to go. She heard the Mogs coming after her and ran faster.

One thought about her mother, that was what kept her going. She had to see her mother again. One ran, trying to come up with a game plan, she had to make it out of here in order to see her mother.

One looked behind her quickly, a big mistake. She ran into someone and fell. It was a Mogadorian boy, about her age. She hesitated. The boy grabbed her hand and ran. They ran away from the Mogs.

One stopped, he was probably taking her right into a trap.

He asked quietly, "What are you doing? We need to get you out of here."

One shook her head. She said, "No, I can't."

One turned around to run the other way but ran into a much taller Mogadorian. He said, "Adamus, were you helping this Loric?"

One grabbed Adam and said, "Take another step and he's dead."

"Go ahead," the Mogadorian said, "he's a traitor anyway."

One let go of Adam and continued to run. She really wished she could fly at this moment. One heard someone following her, and she was pretty sure it wasn't Adam.

She had to live, she had to protect the other Garde. One had to protect her mother.

One was lifted off of her feet, her wish came true, she was flying. Maybe it was pure instinct, but One flew out of there as quickly as possible. She was an expert, she flew higher and higher, but also flying away from her home, away from Hilde.

One felt a searing pain in her side, she was shot by a Mog blaster. One dropped out of the sky as quickly as she had entered. She was too weak to continue flying.

One was falling quickly, but everything seemed to move in slow motion. She shed a tear for Hilde. One quickly moved her thoughts to her mother.

She was never going to see her mother again, she hoped her mother would be happy. She hoped her mother would survive this war.

As she was approaching the ground One whispered, "Goodbye Mom."


	3. Part Three

Adelina gave up. Adelina stopped worrying about the war and Lorien. Marina didn't know why Adelina started acting so cold to her, but they grew apart.

Adelina stopped training Marina, stopped listening to her. Nothing Marina said ever made her feel better. Adelina just wanted to be with her daughter.

One night, Adelina decided she had had enough. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She slipped into the basement of the house they had moved into. Adelina thought if she was somewhere new, she could get a fresh start, but nothing took away the pain of losing her daughter.

Adelina looked down at the gun in her hand. She made sure she picked one up on their way out here.

Marina was asleep upstairs, but she would certainly wake up only to find Adelina's body.

That was Adelina's only regret. She didn't want Marina to find her. While Adelina had tried to not love Marina, she had failed. Marina reminded her of her daughter. Which is why she wished she could do this somewhere else, but it would only draw attention to them, sending the Mogadorians straight for Marina.

She had better do this before she can talk herself out of this. Adelina puts the gun up to her head and turns the safety off. She closes her eyes and pulls the trigger.

Except, her finger won't move. She feels the gun leave her hand, but Adelina can't move.

Marina slowly walks into her line of vision and says, "I guess now was as good a time as any to get my first legacy."

Adelina still can't move, and she doesn't know if it's from the shock of still being alive or Marina's telekinesis.

Marina approaches Adelina slowly, until she is right in front of her. Marina asks quietly, her voice shaking, "Why?"

Adelina shakes her head. She shouldn't tell Marina about One, Marina would only feel guilty. Adelina didn't want to make Marina feel bad, mostly because she reminded her so much of One.

Marina's voice is stronger this time, "Why Adelina? I need to know why."

Adelina blinks and says, "My daughter is dead, and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Adelina feels two strong arms wrap around her. Marina probably thinks that she is referring to a daughter she lost on Lorien, but no, she is referring to her daughter, that she lost on Earth.

Adelina relaxes into Marina. It shouldn't be this way, Marina shouldn't be comforting her, it should be the other way around. Adelina should be the strong one in this relationship, the one Marina can rely on.

Instead, Adelina finds herself falling apart in Marina's arms. For the first time in a long time, Adelina feels safe. She feels a spark of hope, something she hasn't experienced since she learned of One's death. Her daughter's death.

Marina says, "Adelina, I have no idea what that would be like, but I want you to know I'm here. I can talk to you, or not talk. Sometimes I find it easier to train. Maybe we could train together sometime?"

Marina looks at Adelina, she wants her to say yes, she might even need it.

Adelina knows that her daughter is gone, and she's not coming back, but she has Marina. She has to keep going for Marina. After all, it's what her daughter would have wanted, and Adelina does not want to let her down.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Marina."

* * *

 _This is how I wanted to end this story, I don't even know why this idea of Adelina being One's mom came into my head, but it did. I'm considering doing some oneshots that I would write based on prompts sent to me. It would be for Navrina, Stanrina, and Oadam. Feel free to comment any prompts, message me, or submit them to my Tumblr (loric-marina). I will post them on here though, if I get any. Thanks for reading this far into the story! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
